


Love Bites

by Drazyrohk, Harutemu



Series: Turbulence [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Seeker Blurr, Seeker Trines, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/pseuds/Harutemu
Summary: In a happier universe, Blurr and the jet twins fly together.As busy as he is embracing all the freedom that comes with being a Seeker, Blurr misses the signs that point to Jetfire and Jetstorm having more than friendly feelings for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little thing sitting in my documents for some time, waiting to be shared! I'm so excited to finally be sharing it with you guys! Turbulence is full of these adorable AU's!

Jetfire had certainly been right about flying. It was one of the most wonderful, fulfilling, exhilarating things Blurr had ever experienced. 

A long flight was how he preferred to unwind at the end of a long day, and nothing made him lazier or more satisfied. It especially helped that he was being groomed for a trine bond with Jetstorm and Jetfire, so the young twins were frequently in his tower to visit or else joined him on these evening flights. 

Tonight was no different, the smaller jets on his left and right following Blurr to the open balcony of his tower and transforming as they came in for a landing. Immediately, he found one twin looping an arm through his while the other took his hand.

“You become so good at spinning!” Jetstorm said, his visor bright. 

“And fast, so very fast!” Jetfire purred, leaning against him. 

“I can’t help feeling I could have been faster. Just need more practice flying, I guess.” Blurr said, heading inside and tossing himself face down onto his berth with a huff. Once there, the Seeker stretched, wings flicking in a content manner.

Jetstorm soon joined him, hands immediately stroking over his wings, and Blurr made a soft noise of appreciation. It was a nice ritual, a long flight together followed by grooming, treats and refueling. 

The grooming side of things very often fell to Jetstorm, the little blue jet completely enthralled with Blurr’s wide wings and eager to get his hands on them as often as he could. Blurr was the one insisting they refuel, but that was only because Jetfire was a little too stingy with the treats for his tastes.

“I’ve worked up an appetite tonight.” Blurr muttered, cradling his head in his arms. His frame was burning from the flight, from working his engine, and he flared his plating to allow the heat to escape. 

Jetstorm pushed his fingers beneath the plates, the static that was still clinging to the bigger mech’s protoform making his fingers tingle.

“Are you hinting that you are wanting to be spoiled?” Jetfire asked, moving to lounge near Blurr’s head so that he could feed him. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Blurr grinned with a flash of his fangs, rolling onto his back and propping himself up on some pillows. “What do you have for me tonight?” 

“No peeking.” Jetfire informed him, and Jetstorm shifted so that he could put his servos over Blurr’s optics. It didn’t render the Seeker completely blind, but it did make it more difficult for him to make out distinct colors and shapes. Still, he enjoyed these games, so Blurr settled back and waited. “Alright, opening wide now.” 

“How do I know you’re only going to be putting energon goodies in my mouth?” Blurr asked, raising a brow and sending both twins into a short fit of giggles. 

“So naughty.” Jetstorm wheezed. 

“Thinking with your brain module in the gutter tonight?” Jetfire teased, his hand moving closer to Blurr’s face. Something cool brushed over the bigger mech’s bottom lip plate and Blurr instinctively parted his lips to take it. “There, see? Nothing but sweets for dirty Blurr.” Jetfire said as he popped what appeared to be a truffle into Blurr’s mouth. 

Purring low in his intake, Blurr rolled the sweet on his glossa and pushed _thanks/delight/amusement_ into his field. Once he finished it, Jetfire supplied him with another, but the third one was pulled away just before he could take it. Blurr leaned forward a bit, but Jetfire kept pulling the treat away at the last second and holding it just out of reach.

Since he had leaned forward enough that Jetstorm had more space behind him, the twin slid up against him. He pressed his chassis against Blurr’s back, between his wings, and wrapped his arms around the larger mech’s neck. His knees rested on either side of Blurr’s slender hips, Jetstorm trying to playfully hold the Seeker back. 

“What is this? You’re both being teases tonight?” Blurr asked, reaching out and catching Jetfire’s wrist in one hand. 

“It was nice flying tonight. We are feeling playful.” Jetstorm said close to his audio receptor, Jetfire simply giving Blurr a cheeky smirk and trying to tug free. 

“I’m hungry. You shouldn’t tease a hungry Seeker.” Blurr murmured, dragging Jetfire closer and refusing to release his wrist. 

“Is not fair, you being so much bigger.” Jetfire grunted as he grabbed hold of the berth covers and tried to stop himself from being pulled against Blurr’s chest. “Blurr is letting go!” 

“Not until you give me my treat.” Blurr said, trying to get Jetfire’s hand up to his mouth so he could collect his prize. The warmth of the twin had melted it a bit, leaving a coating on his fingers and making the truffle squish between them, but that didn’t matter. 

“Blurr!” Jetfire whined, wriggling in an attempt to escape. He went still when Blurr leaned down and closed his mouth around the sticky fingers and the melting sweet, his vents hitching a bit as the Seeker’s glossa began trying to pry the trapped treat free. 

Jetstorm’s visor was bright as he peered over Blurr’s shoulder, the twins looking at each other in astonishment for a few seconds. Jetfire tried to tighten his grip on the energon goodie, but it was being licked and sucked away into nothingness by the determined Seeker. 

A soft growl of warning escaped Blurr’s intake when Jetfire once again tried to tug his hand free, then the twin let out a startled yelp when the tip of his finger was nipped by Blurr’s small but wickedly sharp fangs. 

Jetfire’s engine revved hard and the younger flyer yanked himself free. Blurr peered at him with a mix of concern and a smug air of ‘serves you right,’ frowning a little. 

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” He asked, Jetfire shaking his head quickly. 

“Brother is startled, is all.” Jetstorm insisted, patting a hand against Jetfire’s chest and giving Blurr a brave smile. “We tell you no biting with your tiny cyberkitty teeth!” 

“Well, he was teasing me.” Blurr muttered, pouting. “If he didn’t tease me, he wouldn’t get nibbled on. That’s what he gets for his digits tasting like truffles.” 

Jetfire was gaping at him with wide amber optics, and Jetstorm let out a nervous laugh before leaping to his feet. He got the remainder of the truffles and handed them to Blurr, pulling Jetfire up with his free hand. 

“Here! For you! We go and clean up, then come back for the recharging. Not to worry! Brother is being just fine.” The blue twin insisted, Jetfire managing a slow nod in Blurr’s direction before Jetstorm tugged him towards the door. 

Focused on his truffles, Blurr mumbled an affirmative, assured them he would wait up for them and didn’t even look up as they left the room. 

 

Dragging Jetfire down the hall to the wash racks, Jetstorm waited to be sure Blurr hadn’t followed them before turning to his twin. 

They reached for one another, Jetfire’s optics impossibly wide as he tried to form words. He ended up just opening and closing his mouth like a fish, eventually shaking his head furiously.

“I know, I know… so jealous of brother I am.” Jetstorm crooned. 

“Tiny fangs.” Jetfire said, voice shrill. He clutched his nibbled right hand with his un-nibbled left one, staring down at it before looking back at Jetstorm and making a long, drawn out noise of indeterminate emotion. “Such little tiny fangs!” He began squirming where he stood, Jetstorm tugging on his arm to lead him into the wash rack proper. 

“Is alright. I will take care of you, brother.” Jetstorm whispered, shutting and locking the door tightly behind them. “Come on.” 

Jetfire didn’t resist when his brother tugged him under one of the shower heads. Faint heat waves were beginning to rise off of him and his optics were overbright, the orange mech raising his left hand to his mouth and digging his teeth into one of his knuckles. 

Digits sliding over his jaw drew his gaze, amber optics meeting blue visor, and a whine escaped Jetfire’s throat. 

“Shh, brother is stopping that.” Jetstorm said, leaning in to rub his cheek against Jetfire’s before turning on the spray above them. Steam hissed as cold solvent met Jetfire’s heated frame, the orange mech squeezing his optics shut. 

He let Jetstorm pull him close, felt his twin’s spark resonating with his own even through the armor that divided them. Jetstorm’s field pressed into his, calm and soothing, but Jetfire didn’t give in right away. He tightened his fingers on Jetstorm’s back as he brought his arms around him, a shaky ex-vent escaping him.

“Whyyyyy?” His voice had a touch of a growl in it and Jetstorm hushed him once more. The blue twin stroked his hands up and down Jetfire’s back, gentle and affectionate and understanding. “How is he still not knowing what he does to us?” 

“Very protective Blurr is. He is not seeing that he is more than a protector to us. He is not doing it on purpose, brother.” Jetstorm said, and Jetfire knew he was right about that. There was a courtship happening, but it was a trine courtship and nothing more. They were aberrations, after all, not proper Seekers, and Blurr was likely courting them out of kindness more than anything. 

“But it is so hard. So hard to resist when he is so very wonderful with his wings and his fangs and his zappy spark and his so graceful flying…” Jetfire mumbled into Jetstorm’s shoulder. His fingers dug into his brother’s plating a little more firmly, the cooling fans he had been arduously restraining finally clicking on as the heat in his frame rose.

“You must be strong, Jetfire. We are being there for Blurr, soon in time he will be seeing we are good for each other. Blurr is still adjusting to being Seeker, still learning the flying! We just need to be giving him more time.” Jetstorm said as he rested his chin on Jetfire’s shoulder, Jetfire letting out a low rumble of understanding. 

He didn’t like it, but once again, Jetstorm was right. “Hard to be strong with finger nipping, too.” Jetfire muttered, Jetstorm letting out a soft laugh.

Solvent still sizzled over his plating, Jetfire reluctantly flaring his plating and letting the heat escape. Jetstorm nuzzled him, pet him, softly reassured him it was alright and Jetfire felt his optics grow heavy and dim. 

Tension slowly bled from his frame and he leaned more heavily against his brother, Jetstorm letting out an encouraging chirp that he answered with a low trill. 

“Feeling better now, brother?” Jetstorm asked, Jetfire nodding and drawing himself upright. The cold solvent was becoming uncomfortable, so he shut it off and they helped one another towel down. 

“Ready for the recharging now. Thank you, brother.” Jetfire said, stifling a yawn and letting Jetstorm take his hand as they headed out of the wash racks. 

He didn’t miss the way Jetstorm brushed his thumb over the finger that Blurr had nibbled on, knowing that this was just as hard for his blue twin as it was for him. 

Luckily for them both, Blurr was dozing when they returned and didn’t do more than shift to make space for them to curl against his larger frame. He draped his arms around them and rubbed his chin against the top of Jetfire’s helm, just behind his goggles, letting out a string of incoherent sleepy babbling before falling into recharge again. 

The twins let their gazes meet across the expanse of Blurr’s chest, nodding to one another before settling down. So long as Blurr needed them, they would be there for him. They would be the best trine they could be for him. 

Reaching over, Jetstorm took Jetfire’s hand, the twins’ digits linking together atop the glass of Blurr’s cockpit. They remained like that even after drifting off, the three aerials settling easily back into their comfortable routine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Nothing Flat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306958) by [DisorientedOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl)




End file.
